darksongchroniclesfandomcom-20200216-history
Classes
The game Darksong Chronicles features 9 different classes. Each class has their own specialty to contribute to the party. Some combinations of classes may better suit certain areas than others. The first four characters you choose are not the only characters you may have as Darksong Chronicles has a limit of ten characters. You can swap, edit, or delete characters at the inn, any time. To learn more about Stats Classes Warrior= A melee class that utilizes all weapons and armor, and protects his party. He's the best class for tanking as he has more constitution (health) than White Knight and Dark Knight. *Proficiency - Versatile Class that can use any weapon and can specialize shield *Armor - Heavy Armor *Magic - None *Abilities - Protecting individual party members, blocking enemies' physical attacks *Carry Weight - 100 |-|White Knight= A cross between the Warrior and Cleric. The White Knight does not have as much health as the Warrior but can heal! Unlike the Cleric, the White Knight has less wisdom and intelligence in exchange for more strength and constitution. However, the White Knight is not proficient in weaponry as the Warrior. *Proficiency - all weapons and shields *Armor - Heavy Armor *Magic - All White Magic Spells: healing, curing, and reviving. *Abilities - Protecting individual party members, healing party members, reviving dead party members *Carry Weight - 90 |-|Dark Knight= A cross between the Warrior and Wizard. The Dark Knight Unlike those three classes though, she can use more weapons, and shields. *Proficiency - all weapons and shields *Armor - Heavy Armor *Magic - All Dark Magic Spells *Abilities - Protecting individual party members, absorbing all enemies' physical attacks, protecting all party members *Carry Weight - 100 |-|Redblade= A cross between the Warrior and Wizard, with some aspects of the Necromancer and Enchanter as well. Overall this is the most versatile class as she can use more weapons than the templar, and use both supportive and offensive magic all at the same time. Unlike those three classes though, she can use more weapons, and shields. *Proficiency - Two handed and one handed weapons, and shields *Armor - Plate *Magic - All Wizard spells, and most Necromancer and Enchanter spells *Abilities - Protecting individual party members, absorbing all enemies' physical attacks, protecting all party members *Carry Weight - |-|Brute= The Brute is a melee powerhouse. That with the combination of its carry weight can contribute in more ways than one to any party. *Proficiency - Two handed weapons *Armor - Medium Armor *Magic - None *Abilities - None *Carry Weight - 120 |-|Tracker= The Tracker is a class which is proficient in range weapons - bows, slingshots etc. While also being able to cast all types of spells just once. This class can be a safety net! *Proficiency - bows, and slingshots *Armor - Medium Armor *Magic - All spells, Dark, White and Grey Magic *Abilities - Sneak *Carry Weight - 100 |-|Wizard= The Wizard is a user of elemental magic with the highest potency. This class may be physically weak but still has a great impact in a party being able to demolish a entire group of enemies with one spell. *Proficiency - bows, slingshots and shields *Armor - Light Armor *Magic - All Dark magic spells *Abilities - None *Carry Weight - 70 |-|Cleric= As a user of healing and divine magic, while also being able to wield a mace and shield, the Cleric is a well rounded class. The Cleric can use healing, reviving, and Curing party to contribute to its party members. *Proficiency - One handed weapons, bows, slingshots, and shields *Armor - Light Armor *Magic - All White magic and Grey magic *Abilities - None *Carry Weight - 80 |-|Druid= A cross between the Cleric and Wizard. The Druid can use all spells. The Druid has the same constitution as the Wizard but the versatility of being able to use every type of spell. Not as efficient as a Wizard or a Cleric. *Proficiency - All weapons but not as proficient as the Druids melee based counterparts and shields *Armor - Light Armor *Magic - All spells, Dark, White, and Grey *Abilities - None *Carry Weight - 80 Category:Darksong Chronicles Category:Classes Category:Information